cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Exile
|enemies = Redpaw, Chief, Vlad and Vladmir, Professor Whiskers and his men, Skippy, Irish Wolfhounds, Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = Hugs, playing in the snow, sledding, skiing, adventures, solving mysteries, romance, helping others|dislikes = His father's death, being poor, not being able to help others, Redpaw, Blitz's temper|powers = Physical strength Martial art skills|possessions = His sled|weapons = Fists, bowstaff|fate = Continues to protect all of Dog City along with his closest friends}}'''Exile '''is a Dog Detective and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. Background Back in Russia, in the late 1900s, Exile lived in a small house with his poor, widowed father. Having no money, the Huskies aren't able to purchase for themselves. Exile's father is hoping to find a job and that he can drop his son at a daycare center while he's working. The Husky submitted a job application for a miner job and was waiting to get a response. Two days later, the Husky received the response, saying that they accepted his application and will want him to start his first day, tomorrow. The Husky was glad that he'll be able to make enough money to purchase food for his son. Exile was taken to a day care center while his father was working. The Husky finished working for the day and was going to head back to the house to collect his stuff because he made enough money to move to a new house. He tried to take the train which was the fastest way but it was decommissioned for the snow season. The Husky tried to make it to his house but with there being an incoming snow, he began to colder and colder and with no way to warm himself, he passed out from the cold weather. Back at the daycare center, Exile was wondering where his father was, so he decided to head back to his home to find him. Sadly, he only found his father's corpse while to shake him awake but nothing happened. By touching his body, he felt that it was severely cold and that he passed away from hypothermia. Exile cried over his father's corpse after realizing that he's an orphan. Seeing that no one can take care of him, Exile stowaway on a train to Dog City. Once he arrived in Dog City, he tried to find a home while accidentally wondering into the Dog Detective Agency. Before he got any further, Yapper stopped the puppy and wondered where his parents were. Exile told Yapper, that he doesn't have any parents. Once Yapper discovered that Exile is an orphan like his adoptive sons, he decided to raise Exile until he's old enough to protect himself. Once Exile turned 19, he became an official Dog Detective after passing the exams at the Dog City Detective Academy. Before leaving the agency to go and move into an apartment, Exile embraced Yapper for raising and protecting him. Personality Exile is a young Siberian Husky with a warm and polite nature. When he is introduced to somebody new, he greets them with lots of love and affection. He treats the person with lots of kindness and respect. During his times with Yapper, he learned to respect the people who don't respect him. Exile also learned how to not let anger and sadness take over his mind because if it does, he'll grow up to be a rude and aggressive man who shows no love towards anybody. Under that loving and humble appearance, Exile holds a lot of pain and fear. The mere thought of his father's death and not being with him anymore, upsets Exile so much. Luckily, he chose to let his past go for a bigger and brighter future. Even though, his father died in the snow, Exile still knows how to have fun in it. Before leaving Russia, Exile enjoyed playing in the snow and playing in snow-related sports like sledding and skiing. Exile is loyal to those who want to help other people. In the episodes where Gaspard serves as the protagonist, he respects Gaspard and enjoys helping him on his adventures. Usually at the end of the episode, Exile enjoys hanging out with Gaspard and the gang after completing a mission. Physical appearance Exile is a muscular Siberian Husky with blue fur. He wears a green shirt with blue stripes. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Exile is an anthropomorphic dog * '''Powerful Strength: '''Because of his Siberian Husky nature, Exile is shown to be very strong and powerful. * '''Powerful Speed: '''Exile was born with the powerful speed of a Siberian Husky. * '''High-Level Intellect: '''While being raised by Yapper, Exile was given an expensive education, thus a fairly leveled intelligence. * '''Expert Martial Artist: '''While being trained at the Dog City Detective Academy, Exile became a master martial artist. * '''Immortality: '''Exile is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The North Wooten Exile appears in the first feature film as a supporting character. He's determined to rescue the disappearing kids and defeat the kidnapper. He later helps Matthew change the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. The Fox and the Pooch In the second feature film, Exile appears as a supporting character. Along with Pooch and the gang, Exile is one of the dogs who doesn't have a prejudice against foxes. The Black Lion Exile appears in the cartoon series as a supporting character, he'll often join Matthew and Rebecca on their adventures in the upcoming episodes as their protective bodyguard. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:Detectives Category:Heroes Category:Orphans Category:TV Animation characters Category:Russian characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Warriors Category:Athletes Category:Mechanics